Dru'lianna Neri'xidor
Brief Summary (BIG WIP) Baronet of Wild Water Port Characteristic Physical Appearance Personality Life Birth Wild Water Port Abandoned for five years, the Wild Waters Port still stands tall. Moss covering the stone walls, and vines crawling around every nook and cranny. The docks half broken, and decayed from time. The place looked as if it had been bombed on the towers, a few bullet holes scattered around the rest of the place. Something quite sinister happened here, through time the blood had washed away and only remnants of the savage attack was left. A few pieces of ribbon scattered and clung to pieces of protruding wood. A once highly used harbor, filled with galas and balls alike on occasions. Wild Waters Port was a beautiful sight to be seen. Life blossomed from all around, banners held high upon the tower sides, white background, trimmed in blue with an anchor in the middle. The crest of the House Neri’xidor was very similar, a statue one stood erect in the center of the port, surrounded with a fountain. The docks had two cargo ships, the grounds having a couple weighing stations and a small cottage for those who lived on the premises for the seasons, the Neri’xidor’s always traded out employees, knowing that they had families to go to as well. There were three fishing boats with large nets at the sides, for sea food hunting which was the biggest trade. Those fancy dinners that galas, and high-ranking banquets served adored the sea food and exquisite dinners. Dru’lianna wasn’t raised as a usual Noble she was taught discipline, honestly and most of the traits that a lot of hard working people have. Integrity, honesty, self-esteem. Dru’lianna used to be one of the young Dames that the sailors could only dream of having, beautiful and strong. She could make anyone’s day. That little nose of hers would wrinkle as she giggled at sailor jokes, allowing the men to hit on her but easily putting them into their place. Shutting down any thoughts of having their way with her. She was a goddess back then. That was until the incident happened. When it all went downhill. On an oddly stormy night, two ships pulled in without warning. The family all assumed that the two ships needed help, with how large the waves were getting they all were there to see them in! Suddenly the cannons began to fire around, people ran everywhere screaming! Dru was barely an adult and was pulled into the safety of one of the family friends. Out of harm’s way, but her parents and twin sister were left defenseless. The Captain of both ships crashed into the dock with a thud, dragging their wooden legs along. A male and a female, calling out the Neri’xidor family. Dru tried to go with, but the family friend held her there, silent. Shaking his head… almost as if he knew what would happen. With the family captured the Captains stood at the edge of the docks, forcing the three to kneel. Not many knew that Dru had a twin, her twin was the silent type. Reclusive being in nature. There on that fateful night, not only did Dru watch as the family was murdered… but after their murders she and the family friend was found… Being drug by the hair out into the open and near the bodies she was thrown down into the blood of her family. A shot was heard, then she saw the friend collapse with a wound in his head. His eyes still open… She felt weak, nearly fainting and vomiting at the same time. She would have too if her hair wasn’t yanked on and was forced to look at the female Captain who now was threatening to kill her too! She would have rather that happen instead… but she was warned… Dru was told that if she ever attempted to reopen the port, to cast out that sigil once more… that they would come back. They would hunt her down and ensure she watched her loved ones die again… Going into Hiding This is when Dru went into hiding, all her features were hidden under either illusions or wigs… armor made for the female human body were stuffed to fit the edges as it chaffed her delicate elven skin. For five years… Dru now went as Drusilla Emma Rexford, from Redridge… stating her parents had hated her and cast her out. Lie upon lie would build from here, no one would know the real Dru. What her real name was, or even get close enough to find out that she was not Human. She wanted no loved ones, not a single person could damage her secrets. For years she suffered, tending to her broken skin weekly so it didn’t scar. She only took on work when she needed coin. Those five years she secretly trained herself for defensive reasons. Knowing one day they would be back, she had to prepare herself. She began to weave shadow into her routine, and then arcane. From there it built and built, with her being so alone, so scared… she had nothing else to do other than learn. Book after book she continued to build upon her magic properties. When she was finally ready to come out into the open she did… but in her human disguise. The last few months had tried Dru’s patience, her very soul was still thinking back on how terrible her life had been, how she should have died there with her family. She didn’t, she lived and for that she had to figure out a way to keep herself going. She pretended to know nothing, seeing as she is a young elf, she had to play off the part of having little to no experience as an incredibly young human. Near her twenties at least. Pretending to need training to make sense for if she ever got in trouble and had a sudden outburst of light, shadow… magics… anything that would come out. She wasn’t an expert at any of these… She knew only a few spells really. She was more of a spell-blade than anything else. Having the ability to charge her weapon with such spells and use it in that manner. = Reconstruction of Wild Water Ports = Relationship Family Members Lover(s)? House Neri'xidor Founded By The Fall of House Neri'xidor The Aftermath Daughter of the Neri'xidor's Uprising (Dru'lianna and the Reconstruction of Wild Water Ports) Category:High Elf Category:Spellblades Category:Grand Alliance Category:Silver Covenant